ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC's The Team of Justice (2017)
DCs The Team (titled DCs The Team Of Justice in some countries) is a 2017 American superhero flim produced by Warner Bros., based on the DC comics superhero team of the same name.The flim was written by Zack Snyder and Christopher Nolan as well as directed by Snyder himself and features an ensemble cast, which includes .Tyler Posey,Luscas Grabeel, Jessica Parker and Coloton Haynes .Vanssea Morgan, Michale Trevino'''also '''Claire Holt and more. In The Team, Billionaire,Tom Wayne and Dick Grayson Wayne aka The Robion, Nightwing forms a team of superheroes consisring of Supah Boy, Wonder Girl,Jack Dimaond'', and the '''Omega Hybrid. An Miss Martin, Power Girl an Martin Boy to save the world from destruction by a coming threat. Development of The Team began in 2016, when EC comics president Dejon Flanagan annouced that a The Team Of Justice movie would be released in 2016 along side a sequel to 2016s hugely successfull Boy Of Steel staring Tyler Posey.With the sifning of Jessica Kennedy in 2016,in the role of Wonder Girl,The Team of Justice was back for a 2017 release date.Snyder was brought on to direct by Nolan in June 2016 after witnessing what Snyder had done with the Supahboy film. The film's script,written by Snyder and Nolan was completed by December 2015 and production had begun in Chicago in May 2016 before moving to Miami in July 2016. In July 2016,Snyder confirmed that the flim would be convereted to 3D and 4D in post-production. The Team of Justice is sheduled for a May 5, 2017 release date. Cast: *'Tyler Posey' as Jal-EL/Jayson Kent/Supahboy A Kryptonian-human hybrid the son of Kal-El aka Superman he will be the new savior of Meteroplis. He is very much stronger than Supes and has more powers than him. ' *'Luscas Grabeel as Prince Tom Wayne/ Robin IIII Tom is Diana an Bruce son so he has superhuman streagth and flight he took own Tim Drakes name and Dick's he is being trained by Dick and Tim as will as his parents. He loves his younger sister Laurel Wayne. ' *'Jessica Parker Kennedy as Princess Laurel Wayne/ Wonder Girl II ''' '''She is one year younger than her older brother Tom Wayne. He wears a new Wonder Girl outfit with a red gliwing rope unlike her Mother who has a yellow one. *'Doc Shaw' as T'omm J'onzz/Martin Boy *'Vanessa Morgan' as Imra Alexis Staar/Power Girl *'Michael Trevino' as Dick Grayson Wayne/Nightwing *'Jamil French' as Sam McWolf/Omega Hybrid *'?????????' as La'gaan/Lagoon Boy *'Colton Haynes' as Jack Dimaond/Green Lantern III *'Claire Holt' as Erika J'onzz/Miss Martian II *'Steve Byers as Dessad Dark ' *'John Glover as Darkness ' A powerfull being who can take over someones and something body . The Darkness is the second child of Darkseid and younger brother of Oino. Plot: During a council meeting on alien planet, a group of beings discuss the future of there people , but as a tall dark figure enters the room, the beings kneel before him and he beings to speak of a planet that he has encountered during his galactic travels and that the superpowered natives of the planet will be a vital aspect in winning their war against the gods of New Genesis.The dark fighure than sends his loyal servent and master mainpulator, Desseaad Dark on the planet revealed to be Earth, to prepre it for the coming of the Darkness. In the Nightwing cave. Nightwing and Robin decets an alien life form approaching Earth and crashes through a plane which Supahboy then saves from crashing onto the streets of Metropolis and is connfronted by Nightwing and Robin telling him taht they need to talk. In there street cloths in a restauarnt Dick and Tom informs Jayson that what hit that plane was not just any alien but a god from planet Apokalips and they needs Jayson's help in finding why it is here but Jayson tells Dick an Tom he will handle it himslef and let them know what he finds. In the Amazon, Princess Laurel and Queen Diana watch the arrival on Earth and Laurel decides to travel to North America to investgate the matter and tell her brother but as she arrives she gets into a battle with Nightwing who is also investigating the crash site but stops when Robin tells him thats Laurel his sister, she explians that now shes going by Wonder Girl. Nightwing,Robin,Wonder Girl than decide to work together in forming a team of there friends to stop the god that has infiltrated Earth. Nightwing,Robin and Wonder Girl than approch the Sam Mc Wolf after he stops a bank robbery and ask him to join their team,he accepts after hearing that there are evil aliens involved. Dick then once more attempts to recruit Supahboy and he agrees to join.Nightwing than brings the team to Wayne tower where he reveals that he owns a secret Mountian for watching for evil, an trainning called Cave Justice and that he created a teleport from the Cave to the Watch Tower the Cave will serve as their HQ. The Cave Justice detects an unknown life forms approaching Earth and the team suit up to investigate but Supahboy goes ahead beliveing it to be another god from Apokalips and when the unkown beings lands on Earth,a battle occurs between the beings and Supahboy with Supahboy eventually overpowering the aliens but Nightwing orders them to stop fighting as he recognises the one of the aliens to be a human member of the intergalactic police force,the Green Lantern corps named Jack Diamond and a female green Martin to be Eriika J'onzz who is J'onn J'onzz daughter they reveals to have come to Earth to warn his/her people of the coming threat and that the arrival of mysterious god is just the beginning of Earth's problems. Sequel: Zack Snyder and Christopher Nolan has hinted at the possible spoilers for a sequal. Ownership: DC'S The Team (2017 Flim) was created by and belongs to Dej12cookies, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE, THANKS YA! TV Series Sequel Zack Snyder confirmed that there is a tv series flim sequel to be developed.But The Cw and ABC, Cartoon Network, Disney XD wont to take the tv series . Category:Superheroes Category:EC Comics Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Movies